


all my dreams aren't worth saving

by CuboneGirl13



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Freeverse, Gen, POV Second Person, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 18:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1993677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuboneGirl13/pseuds/CuboneGirl13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you love<br/>the contests</p>
            </blockquote>





	all my dreams aren't worth saving

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this the same day as ”And You Say You're Scared...”, but I didn't get the chance to post it before now. So. Uh. Yeah.
> 
> Title is from ” Take Me Under” by Three Days Grace.
> 
> Disclaimer: same as always.

you love  
the contests  
the pretty dresses you get to wear  
the planning that goes into your performances  
the thrill you get when a routine goes well  
but  
you despise  
the inevitable comparisons  
the criticisms and critiques from your mother  
the nearly crushing disappointment when you lose by a hair  
and  
you know  
you can't have good  
without bad  
that  
you can't just have the aspects you love  
but  
sometimes  
it feels like the bad  
outweighs the good  
and  
you're not sure  
the good  
is  
worth the bad  
but  
you're not sure  
you have a choice in the matter  
so  
you suck it up  
and smile for the cameras


End file.
